RWBY Watches: A New Life
by NobodyImportantToYou
Summary: So some of the RWBY cast are sent to another dimension to watch a kid from Earth as he makes his way in the world of Remnant (I suck at summeries)
1. Introductions

**(just a warning that this is my first fanfiction, so it's gonna be crap, this is set before Volume 3, it's easy to tell that i got inspired by other fanfiction like this, reviews and everything else are welcomed)**

Normal Text- Character Speech

Normal Text- Character Speech

 _Italics_ \- Character Thoughts

 **Bold** \- On Screen

 **Introductions**

 **It was a pleasant day in the kingdom of Vale, the sun was shining and the skies were clear, but all of a sudden, dimensional rifts appeared in team RWBY's and JNPR's dorm rooms, as well as Professor Ozpins office, teleporting them somewhere unknown**

 **Meanwhile in the Dimensional Cinema**

 **A lone figure known as Marcus is alone, in deep thought**

Marcus: okay, everything is set-up and looks great, now we need our guests

 **A** **s soon as he says that, everyone appears and are seated, accordingly**

Ruby: w..where are we..?

Blake: I'm not sure Ruby

Ozpin: it appears that we are in a cinema, Miss Rose

Marcus: ok, just before anyone decides to turn me into a pile of flesh and bones , I have to inform that you've been stripped of your weapons, now hold on while I collect our other guests

 **Seconds later, Taiyang Xiao-Long, The Branwen Twins, Winter Schnee, General Ironwood and The Belladonnas appear aswell**

Marcus: there we go.. now to introduce myself, greetings my name is Marcus and I have brought you all here to this pocket dimension I created to watch an alternate reality

Weiss: you expect us to believe this?

Marcus: not really, but then again if i have the powers to bring you all here, then it's more likely that they do exist

Blake: he has a point

Marcus: thank you, now as much as I love family reunions they will have to wait since we're slightly behind schedule

Raven: so what's so special about this universe..?

Marcus: well, it's about boy called Josh from another planet called Earth who unfortunately dies and gets reincarnated in Remnant for a second chance at life

Taiyang: apart from the dying part, that sounds pretty cool

Ren: I agree, it's an interesting concept

 **The rest of the cast nod their heads in agreement**

Marcus: I'll give you 5 minutes to get comfortable and whatnot, be right back

 **Marcus disappears behind the big screen**

Yang: I'm not sure if we can trust Marcus

Glynda: well we don't exactly have a choice in the matter

Jaune: besides, it'll be pretty cool to watch

Nora: Fearless Leaders right! I bet it'll be awesome!

Winter: ill admit that im curious aswell

 **Marcus appears back in front of the audience**

Marcus: ok I'm back from sorting out the screen, if you have any questions during the screening then the film will be paused so I can answer them, but for now, all i can say is that Joshs planet is pretty similar to yours but there are big differences that you'll soon be aware of

Ironwood: which would be..?

Marcus: you'll find out for yourselves, now is everyone settled down and ready?

 **Everyone nods in agreement again**

Marcus: then lets begin

 **E** **veryone is now in silence as the flickers on, signalling that its starting**

 **(I hope you guys like the start of this fanfiction, I'm really looking forward to writing this and drop a review, follow or a fave and I'll see you lads around, byyye)**


	2. Chapter 1: Death and Limbo

**(I've got nothing to say except, hope you like this chapter)**

 **Chapter 1: Death and Limbo**

Normal Text- Character Speech

 _Italics_ \- Character Thoughts

 **Bold** \- On Screen

 **A teenage boy walks down the streets of the slums that he called home, the air was filled with a cold breeze and the sky was pitch black, the boy was 16 years of age, short and skinny with short, slightly curled, dark blonde hair and azure coloured eyes, he wore a dark blue hoodie with the hood up with a black t-shirt underneath and dark loose-fitting jeans with black sneakers, but the most noticeable things were a couple of bruises on his face and the large scar on his right cheek**

Qrow: damn, that kid looks like he had it rough

Ironwood: considering the environment he's in, I wouldn't be surprised

Pyrrha: I'm concerned for him

Ozpin: I'm sure all of us are, Ms Nikos

Marcus: oh and uhh, a word of warning, Josh has a very noticeable accent and he swears pretty often

 **The boy then walks into a small run-down apartment and locks the door behind him, instantly, he hears footsteps approaching and the voice of his 12 year old brother Luke**

 **Luke: hey Josh, how was your fight?**

 **Josh: about as good as you expect an underground fight to go..**

 **He replied, his voice was surprisingly deep for a teen**

Kali: oh my, his voice

Qrow: i guess his balls dropped early then

 **Luke: true, anyways you get paid for it?**

 **Josh: no..**

Jaune: underground fight?

Blake: illegal fight clubs, usually fought for money

Jaune: o..oh

 **Luke: why the hell not?**

 **Josh: because that old man's a slimy cunt Luke!**

Ruby: SWEAR!

Weiss: well unfortunately, we're gonna have to get used to his foul language Ruby

 **Luke: w..well what're we gonna do now?**

 **Josh: I don't know mate, but I'll get us out of this, I promised myself that all those years ago..**

 **Luke: I know man..**

Yang: it's sad to see someone barely able to earn enough to get by

Ozpin: sadly, that is reality for many people

Ruby: I wish there was something we could do to make it better for them

Nora: we can make them pancakes!

Ren: I certainly wouldn't mind

 **Josh walks out of the room to answer a phone call from someone**

Jaune: what's a phone?

Marcus: it's his world's version of a scroll

 **Jaune: cool**

 **Josh: hello..?...yeah... alright.. ok i'll see you soon..bye..**

 **Josh walks back into to the living room**

 **Luke: who was that?**

 **Josh: Mick wants me to go see him, he says he got a job for me**

 **Luke: see you later, bro**

Taiyang: I've got a bad feeling about this

 **Josh walks out his apartment and down the street again, taking in the cold and bitter air as a fog developed shortly after, but that wasn't what was putting him off, it was the feeling of being watched that he had**

Pyrrha: I don't like where this is going..

Blake: neither do I..

 **He continued to walk despite the feeling he had, until he felt something being plunged into his back, it was a knife for certain, the assailant stabbed him another two times in his stomach and his leg as Josh collapsed on his back, bleeding out slowly**

Raven: hmph, a pitiful death I must say..

(Qrow and Taiyang glared at her)

 **So Josh lays on his back with his head up towards in the sky as the assailant runs off, he mutters to himself**

 **Josh: so this is how it ends huh..? Laying in a puddle of my own fuckin' blood..? Not exactly how most people would spend their Friday night.. ya' know..? On the brink of death and shit.. I might aswell say this while I can.. and that thing is... fuck my family..**

Everyone: WHAT!?

 **Josh: fuck my whore of a mum for leaving me when I was 5.. fuck my drunken bastard of a dad wasting our money on booze.. I'm glad he committed suicide, the fucking arsehole.. but most of all... fuck my little fucking brother.. that fucking prick was never happy.. after all I did for him.. it wasn't enough apparently..**

 **He soon begins to blackout as he closes his eyes**

 **Josh: thank..fuck..**

 **The screen then cuts to black as it paused right there**

Marcus: I'm sorry for not telling you about how dark this can get..

Pyrrha: I.. I've never seen someone that looked so.. broken..

Glynda: the atmosphere that boy grew up in could be the reason he's felt this way..

Qrow: that or the way that his family had treated him..

Nora: that's so sad..

 **Nora proceeds to hug Ren, who returns the gesture**

Marcus: well perhaps a break is needed before we continue any further

Ozpin: I agree, it gives the students a chance to get over this shocking revelation

 **(Well lads I hope you liked this extra dark chapter, be sure to leave a review and I'll see you guys next time, byyye)**


	3. Chapter 2: Unfamiliar Territory

**(heres another chapter, its fucking rapid fire chapters mate lol, hope you lads enjoy)**

 **Chapter 2:** **Unfamiliar Territory**

Normal Text- Character Speech

 _Italics_ \- Character Thoughts

 **Bold** \- On Screen

 ** _Bold Italics- singing_**

 **The audience had settled down after what previously happened in the last segment and were ready to continue**

Marcus: is everyone ready to continue?

 **Everyone then nods**

Marcus: ok, just a heads-up, sometimes it will be in Joshs P.O.V so that we know his inner thoughts and whatnot

 **The screen turns on showing Josh lied down still as he opens his eyes to see nothing but the colour white**

 **Josh: ill admit that i wasn't expecting this, i had a pretty strong feeling that i'd be burning in the depths of Hell right about now**

Yang: wow, way to set the bar low enough huh?

 **Ruby elbows her in the ribs**

Yang: what? its true!

 **Josh: not sure what im supposed to do now though, i mean i could have a walk**

 **Josh takes a few steps forward before a spirit appears in front of him in the appearance of a women**

 **Josh: oh.. hello there!**

Winter: im a little surprised that he's so calm right now

Qrow: yeah, its not everyday that you die and suddenly you see a spirit

 **Spirit: greetings mortal..it appears that you have died as of recently**

 **Josh: 'aye no fuckin' shit im dead**

 **Spirit: you don't seem very sad about this**

 **Josh: not really, im glad that im gone..so i dont have to deal with my cocksnot of a brother anymore**

Yang: ill admit, his insults are creative

Marcus: oh trust me they only get better

 **Spirit: you hold alot of hostility towards your family don't you?**

 **Josh: oh bloody hell! what made you think that?**

 **Spirit: well, your sarcasm and snarkiness is a very good indicator of it**

 **Josh: ok, good point.. now..is there anything you need..?**

Glynda: that teaches him to be more respectful

Winter: i take back what i said about him being calm about this

 **Spirit: no..but i came to offer you something**

 **Josh: and what would that be..?**

 **Spirit: well, im willing to give you a second chance at life**

 **Josh: ok, you've peeked my curiousity..but theres a catch isnt there..?**

 **Spirit: indeed, the world you'll be sent to is a dangerous one, it is filled with black, abyss-like creatures that feed off of negative emotions**

 **Josh: sounds like fun..**

 **Spirit: the people there need a hero in their time of need..**

 **Josh: ya' know what? fuck it, I'll give it a go..but i have one requirement..**

 **Spirit: which would be..?**

 **Josh: i wanna still be able to listen to my music when im there..**

 **Spirit: that can be arranged..but there is also a requirement for you and that is for you to give yourself a new name based around a color**

 **Josh: thats..weird..but ok..ummm..how about Ether Azure..?**

Jaune: Ether Azure..? hmmm.. it has a nice ring to it

Nora: its an awesome name!

 **Spirit: any reason why you chose that name..?**

 **Josh: well Azure means blue, which is my favourite color and Ether because fire is my favourite element**

 **Spirit: hmmm.. interesting.. well then.. are you ready?**

 **Josh: as ready as i'll ever be..**

 **Spirit: then welcome to your new life...Ether Azure..**

 **The screen then becomes engulfed in white, then it cuts to a scene where Josh, now Ether, opens his eyes to see that he was now in a forest as he gets up**

 **Ether: now where did that woman send me..?**

 **But as he was pondering this question, he felt as if something had moved on the top of his head, he pulled out his phone; which was luckily still in his pocket and used the camera feature as a mirror only to discover 3 big differences about his appearance, the first was that his hair was now a dark midnight blue color that matched his hoodie, the second was how his eyes were now lime green and how the irises was thinner and more slit, lastly and probably the biggest difference of them all was that he now had a pair of cat ears on his head that were the same color as his hair**

Blake: he's a Faunus?

Yang: ooh look~ another kitty cat~

Kali: i think he looks rather adorable!

 **Ether was now practically wide-eyed at this new-found discovery, he couldnt believe this, he was part cat and part human**

 **Ether: ok! ok! ok! ok! calm your tits Ether! alright, if i remember correctly cats usually have great eyesight in the dark and their ears are sensitive, which can pick up more sound then humans...i think..**

Ozpin: he's very perceptive and alot more knowledgeable then he lets on

 **Ether: which means that i have a great advantage over most people! fuck yeah!**

 **He looks back up at his ears and sighs softly**

 **Ether: but its probably more advantageous for me to keep these things hidden under the hood.. i don't really need the bloody attention right now..**

Blakes thoughts: _if only he knew.._

 **He pulls his hood over his face and plugs his earphones into his phone, he places them in his ears, playing music from his phone and starts singing along to the song**

 **(Plays: Hello Walls by Krizz Kaliko ft Tech N9ne)**

 **Ether:**

 ** _Is anybody listening?_** ** _It's like I'm yellin but I'm whisperin_** ** _It's like it doesn't even matter_** ** _Talkin fast, but it's idle chatter_** ** _If you can feel me hear me out_** ** _I've got something to talk about_** ** _I promise I won't waste your time_** ** _Never mind I'm like..._**

Ren: he uses music to express his feelings..

Blake: feelings of sadness and despair..

Weiss: he would actually make for a pretty good singer

Yang: whats that Ice Queen?~ are you warming up to Ether?~

 **Weiss starts blushing slightly** Weiss: b..be quiet!

Yang: whatever you say Weiss..~

 **He keeps walking on a dirt path through the forrest until he sees a tipped over cart on the side of the pathway and the corpse of a man next to it, he decides to investigate the cart and approaches it cautiously** Qrow: good job he's being cautious, he doesn't know if what attacked the guy is still around or not

 **He opens a couple of crates that appeared to contain weapons** **Ether: transporting weapons eh..?** **He notices a crate separated from the rest and he opens it to find a pair of finely crafted short katanas that came with a sheath and a dagger with a small sheath too, he fitted the sheathes on himself and both weapons fit snugly on him** **Ether: not bad at all..** Raven: at least he's smart enough to take what he can get his hands on

Ruby: his katanas are pretty cool!

 **Ether: it'll take time to learn how to learn to use these but it'll be worth it in the long run** **He then walks to the body of the man, noticing the large claw mark that tore through his clothing and into his flesh** **Ether: that claw mark is abnormally large for a normal wolf, perhaps a bear maybe?** Nora: Detective Ether is on the case!

Ironwood: im glad he's handling the situation with care and professionalism

Winter: i agree

 **Ozpin and Glynda nod in agreement** **Ether then hears growls from behind him, he turns around to see pack of 3 bipedal wolves with jet black fur, demonic red eyes and bone plating with red markings on their faces** **Ether: I've got a 'bone' to pick with you lads!** Yang: finally someone with an appreciation for puns!

 **Everyone else but Taiyang groaned at this prospect** **One of the large wolves charged at him but he sidestepped to the side, swinging both of the blades in an overhead swing and bringing them down on the wolves neck, cleanly decapitating its head** **Ether: i didnt expect that to happen, but i'll take it..** Ozpin: Mr Azure shows alot of promise

 **The other two wolves become more wary of their foe, so it was Ethers turn to make a move, in sprinted at one of them as the wolf did the same and pounced at him, so he slid underneath it, stabbing one of his blades into its stomach and using the momentum to effectively gut it open like a fish** Taiyang: now that was cool!

Yang: gross, but cool nonetheless!

 **He then wasted no time in sprinting to the last one and with both feet, dropping kicking it through a tree with it landing on its back, he rushed it again while it was momentarily stunned, leapt into the air and stabbed it square in the chest and then slashing its throat for good measure, he sheathed his katanas as he watched their bodies dissolve into nothing** Nora: that was so awesome!!

Ruby: yeah! he was like woooo!- wa-chaaaaaa! he was like a samurai!

Pyrrha: i will say that im impressed that he was able to defeat a pack of Beowolves without any combat training

Glynda: or Aura for that matter

 **Ether started to dust himself off, he was surprised that he was able to do all of that, if any of it** Weiss: it seems so unbelievable..

Blake: but it happened..

 **He was however interupted from his thoughts by a voice behind him** **Voice: not bad kid..** **Ether turns himself around to see...** Marcus: CLIFFHANGER!

Nora: oh come on!

Ruby: that voice sounded like yours Uncle Qrow

Qrow: yeah, it kinda did..

Marcus: want a small break from the viewing?

Ozpin: yes please

Marcus: ok, 15 minute break people!

 **(ok guys hopefully this chapter was longer then the other two and you enjoyed it like i did writing it, see ya' next time lads, byyye)**


	4. Chapter 3: One Hell-Of-A-Night

**(more chapters bitches! hope you enjoy!)**

Normal Text- Character Speech

 _Italics_ \- Character Thoughts

 **Bold** \- On Screen

 **Chapter** **3:** **One Hell-Of-A Night**

Marcus: hmmm..

Ruby: is everything ok, Marcus?

Marcus: yeah, im just wondering if i should bring in a couple more people to watch this with us

Suddenly, Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias appear

Marcus: that'll do for now..

Sun Wukong: ummm..what is going on..?

Blake: its a long story..

After around 10 minutes of explaining the situation and what they have already seen to the newcomers

Neptune: well, im disappointed that i didnt get to see the fight..

Sun: same here..

Marcus: now ladies if you'll kindly take your seats and we can continue, oh by the way, the story will now be from Ethers\Joshs P.O.V just so you know, now lets continue!

 **Ethers\Joshs P.O.V**

 **I turned around to see where that voice came from and i see a bloke, he was tall but with an average build, he wore what seemed to be gray dress shirt, black dress trousers, black formal shoes, a necklace with a white cross pendant and a ripped, faded red cape..that cape gets extra style points from me though..**

Qrow: you're damn right it does..

Ruby: yeah! capes are cool!

Yang, Raven and Taiyang groan in unison

 **Me: so.. you mind tellin' me why you're watchin' me pal?**

 **Cape Guy: i was just curious to who was picking a fight with a pack of Beowolves..**

 ** _My Thoughts: so thats what those werewolf pricks are called..? ill keep that in mind.._**

 **Cape Guy: so whats your name kid..**

 **Me: Ether Azure..**

 **Cape Guy: im Qrow Branwen, professional huntsman..**

Winter: that last part is questionable at best..

Qrow: ouch, thats hurt..

 ** _My Thoughts: huntsman? maybe a military branch? ..or something among them lines.._**

 **Me: fuckin' sweet..**

 **Qrow: i know right? anyways, i like how you took care of them Beowolves, brutal but with style..**

 **Me: thanks, didnt think i was gonna get any compliments from an actual huntsman..**

 **Qrow: well consider yourself lucky kid..**

 **Me: will do..**

 **Qrow: well im headed to Vale to see a friend of mine, you can tag along if you want..**

 **Me: i've got nothin' else to do..**

 **Qrow: alright, its only a short walk to Vale so it won't take long at all**

 **Me: thats a bloody relief..**

 **We walked for around 15 minutes until we reached what i could only presume to be The Kingdom of Vale, we had entered the city and Qrow had given me 750 'Lien', i guess that's this worlds currency then, we parted ways as i made my down the streets searching for a library, after all, knowledge is power..**

Glynda: Mr Azure is correct about that assumption

Ozpin: indeed he is

 **I finally reached a library, after a few hours when the sun went down, i had already learned alot about Remnant, the discrimination of the Faunus, which is what i'am, that lead to The Great War, about the ways that Dust can be implemented such as ammunition and can even be woven into clothes so you can cast the stuff like you were a fuckin' mage! i also learned about mecha-shift weapons, a weapon that has 2 or 3 different forms that usually had melee and ranged capabilities, ill have to look into that more often..**

Weiss: seems that i might like him after all, he would prove to be a good study partner

Yang: define 'study partner' for us Weiss~

Weiss ignored Yangs remark, whilst RBY and JNPR giggle and chuckle

 **I realised that it was night time and i walked out of the library, maybe a little freerunning? i headed onto the rooftops on a street facing a shop by the name of 'From Dust 'Til Dawn', at least the name's kinda witty, i then heard some gasps down on the street below and i turn to see a little posse of thugs walking towards the dust shop, the leader, Roman Torchwick i think, wore a bowler hat; which was just weird, a long white button-up overcoat, dress pants with matching shoes, he carried a cane had an awkward walk about him, he wore eyeliner for some bloody reason; it makes him look like a fuckin' idiot and his hair...mate his HAIR...h..his head looks like a fuckin' apricot! HAHA! HA! HA! HAAAAA!**

Now everyone in the audience was laughing with Ether at Torchwicks expense

Yang: yo' i didnt know Ether was out here roasting people! haha!

Marcus: this isn't the last time that he'll do this

Sun: the eyeliner is pretty stupid though

Neptune: definitely

 **Ok! ok! im done laughing now!...anyways, i jumped down into the alleyway next to the dust shop to get a listen at what was going on inside, i could hear Roman telling his boys to grab the dust and then i heard a confrontation and then a window smash, i peak out of the alleyway to see what i could only describe as 'The Grim Reapers Daughter', that scythe was bloody HUGE! and she was TINY!**

Ruby: hey! im not tiny! im fun-sized!

 **(PLAY: Survival by Eminem)**

Blake: whats with the music..?

Marcus: it sets the mood..

Nora: well it sounds cool!

Taiyang: i agree!

 **I step out of the alley and into the street as two of the goons start approaching me, one of them charges with my red machete drawn in his right hand but i grab that arm with my left hand and i slam his head into the lamppost with my right hand, causing some of his teeth to fall out**

Most of the audience cringed as his face wrapped around the lamppost

 **The other one starts throwing punches at me, i dodge them effortlessly as i roundhouse kick him, whilst he's stunned, i reel back my hand and i strike his stomach with the palm of my hand and he keels over clutching his stomach**

Yang: that move was soooo cool!

Ren: The Dragon Palm Strike..i guess Ether was trained in martial arts for a time..

 **I turned my head to see Little Red finish off the last one and Roman taking a few steps forward**

 **Roman: well then Red and Blue, it has been an eventful evening! but as much as i'd love stay**

 **He lifts up his cane, pointing it at us**

 **Roman: im afraid this**

 **He reveals that the cane has a pair of crosshairs on it**

 **Roman** **: is where we part ways**

 **He fires a Burn dust crystal at us, Red uses the recoil of her sniper-scythe to evade the blast, however, i end up taking the blast at almost full force, luckily it only ripped my hoodie in several places and i mumble to myself**

 **Me: that bright-haired bastard...**

 **Red asks the shopkeeper if we could go after Torchwick, in which he answers with a nod**

 **Roman climbed up a ladder as Red uses her recoil to scale the building while i, without any second thoughts, was jumping off of each wall to get up there, to which was pretty quick, mind you, i caught up with Red and Roman as i stood alongside the Red Reaper**

Blake: i have to admit that he's pretty agile to have scaled the building like that

Kali and Ghira nod their heads in agreement

 **Me: OI! SATSUMA! YOU OWE ME A FUCKIN' HOODIE!**

 **I may have startled Red a little when i yelled at Torchwick**

 **Roman: persistent...and angry...**

 **Suddenly, a bloody airship reers its metallic face and Roman hops on board while holding another burn crystal**

 **Roman: end of the line, you two!**

 **He tosses the crystal at us and i back away**

 **Me: back the fuck up!**

 **Roman shoots the crystal and it explodes leaving**

Everyone (except those who were involved, plus Raven) gasped the possibility of someone dying

 **The smoke cleared and the first thing i saw was a tall, blonde woman, with her hair tied in a bun, she wore reading glasses, a tight white blouse that was showing a little cleavage, a black pencil skirt, brown high heels and black cape where the inside was purple and she summoned a purple glyph with a riding crop, hopefully my teenage hormones don't kick in right about now**

Glynda: i hope that they don't either

The female members of the audience silently agreed with her

 **This is the best magic duel ever, fuckin' purple volleys of energy and ice rain smack the airship, fireballs are being flung around, oh its mental! so now Red's using that sniper of hers and shooting the bitch in the airship and so i join her by shooting the pistol i looted off of one of the thugs earlier at her, but shes blocking shots with her fuckin' hand! she then summons 'fiery pillars of fuck you' underneath us, to which the blonde women uses telekinesis or some shit to push Red and I out of the way as she dodges it herself, the airship doors close as the fuckin' 'Dynamic Duo of Crime' fly away**

Nora: they got away, damn it!

Jaune: im sure they'll get them next time Nora

Nora: yeeaaahh!

 **I get up from the floor to hear fuckin' Red pipe up with...**

 **Red: can i have your autograph!?**

The scene switches to the inside of an interrogation room

 **God damn it Red...so Red and i are in an interrogation room, all because of a soddin' autograph! but anyways lets see how this thing plays out, i see Little Red looking nervous as if shes about to piss herself and i've got my feet up on top of the metal table, the older, blonde women is pacing around the room so i think she isn't exactly happy with us**

 **Blonde Woman: i hope that you both realize that your actions will not be taken lightly, you put yourselves and others in great danger**

 **Red: they started it!**

 ** _My Thoughts: use your head for once Red!_**

 **Me: although Little Red Riding Hoods argument here is shit, she's still telling the truth about the who whole thing..**

 **Blonde Woman: if it were up to me, you two would be sent home... with a pat on the back...**

 ** _My Thoughts: which is pretty much everywhere, at the moment_**

 **I notice Reds smile, but unfortunately, so does the blonde woman as she turns her head to face us**

 **Blonde Woman: and a slap on the wrist...**

 **She then slams her riding crop next to Reds hand and she lets out an 'Eeep!'**

 **Blonde Woman: but... there is someone who would like to see you two**

 **She moves out of the doorway to reveal a man with silver hair, wearing a black suit with a green scarf that had a cross emblem on it and black dress shoes, he had a mug with him and was carrying a plate of chocolate chip cookies which was a relief because i was starving and he takes a seat in front of us**

Qrow: well lets look things are about to get a whole lot more interesting

Ruby: i hope that Ether will be ok

Yang: im pretty sure he will be Rubes

 **Green Man: Ruby Rose...**

 **He leaned forward a bit and looked into Reds eyes**

 **Green Man: you... have silver eyes...**

 **She understandably reeled back slightly, but silver eyes are pretty fuckin' cool though**

 **Green Man: so, where did you learn to do this?**

 **He gestures to the tablet that the blonde woman was holding, it was showing our fight with Torchwicks goons**

 **Ruby: S..Signal Academy**

 **Green Man: they taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?**

 ** _My Thoughts: well a sniper scythe would certainly be up there in that statistic_**

 **Ruby: well, one teacher in particular**

 **Green Man: i see...**

 **He places the cookies on the table, she tentatively eats one of them and then starts shoving more into her mouth, i try to take one and she slaps my hand away**

 ** _My Thoughts: that greedy pig.._**

 **Green Man: its just that i've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before, a dusty old crow...**

 **Ruby mumbles something incoherent through her full mouth**

 **Ruby: sorry, thats my Uncle Qrow, he's a teacher at Signal, i was complete garbage before he took me under his wing**

 ** _My Thoughts: Ha! unintentional bird pun!_**

Taiyang and Yang starts chuckling and everyone else rolls their eyes at them

 **Ruby: and now im all like-**

 **She starts doing karate poses and random noises**

 **Green Man: so i've noticed...**

 **I zoned out the conversation between those two for the most part, but i did learn that the guys name was Ozpin and that he was the headmaster at the prestigious Beacon academy, where students go train to become huntsman and huntresses, what really made me pay attention though was Ozpin asking Ruby...**

 **Ozpin: you want to come to my school?**

 **Ruby: more then anything**

 **Ozpin: well ok**

 **I see her face light up like a flare and i couldnt help but to chuckle at this, Ozpin then turns to face me**

 **Ozpin: Ether Azure is it..?**

 **I put my legs down from the table and put my hood down, letting him see my cat ears and my scar**

 **Me: yeah..it is..now what do ya' want..?**

 **Ozpin: i wish to offer the same thing to you..**

Qrow: i can understand why the guys being cautious about this

 **Me: wait, hold on a second..why?**

 **Ozpin: well, from what Qrow has told me about you and what tonights events has shown is that you too have potential to become a huntsman**

 **Me: but i haven't unlocked my Aura..or discovered my Semblance for that matter..**

 **Ozpin: the matter of your Aura can be taken of, would you stand up please?**

 **I silently complied and stood up, he placed his hands on my shoulders**

 **Ozpin: now close your eyes..**

 **I did as he asked and he began reciting a passage of sorts**

 **Ozpin: _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee_**

 **I suddenly started feeling somewhat lighter then before, as if a huge weight had lifted off of my shoulders, i had a dark blue outline around my body and i felt my face to discover that my scar had disappeared instantly**

 **Me: what did you do?**

 **Ozpin: i simply used my aura to unlock yours..**

 **Me: im not sure what to say except..thanks..**

 **Ozpin: your welcome, now do you accept my offer, Mr Azure?**

 **I thought about it for a minute until i reached my conclusion**

 **Me: yes i do, but can i ask you a favor?**

 **Ozpin: you may, what is it i may ask?**

 **I looked down at my now torn and tattered clothes**

 **Me: im gonna need new clothes, alot of them..**

 **Ozpin: that can be arranged..is there anything else you need..?**

 **Me: nope..**

 **Ozpin: then its settled..**

 **At this point, Ruby tackles me into a tight hug**

 **Ruby: oh my gosh! i cant believe that you're going to Beacon too!**

Everyone laughed at this and Ruby blushed in embarrassment

 **Me: chill out Ruby! and to be honest with you, i can't believe it either...**

 **I started heading towards the door of the police station, she caught up with me and we walked out of the station, i turned my head to her**

 **Me: ill see ya' on the airship Red**

 **Ruby: yeah, you too!**

 **Me: see you around!**

 **I sprint away from her while waving goodbye to her and she did so too**

 **Ruby: Bye!**

The screen cuts to black, signalling that the chapter was now over

Marcus: so how was that for everybody?

Ruby: it was great! now we get to see Ether go to Beacon with us!

Yang: i hope that we get to see me fight him!

Blake: im not sure, he's a faunus so someones gonna bully him

Jaune: i hope not..

Ren: hopefully, he can keep his anger issues in check

Nora: he'll be an awesome sparing partner!

Pyrrha: he would seem to be a formidable opponent

Weiss: i just he isn't too rude..

Marcus: is everyone ready for the next segment?

They all nod once again as the screen shows some lettering saying:

 **'One Day Later'**

 **'Time: 11:30am'**

 **(i hope you guys like this chapter, if you wanna leave a follow, favourite or a review you're welcome to do that, ill see you lads next time, byyye)**


	5. Chapter 4: Welcome to Beacon

**(heres another chapter lads)**

Normal Text- Character Speech

 _Itali_ _cs_ \- Character Thought

 **Bold** \- On Screen

 **Chapter** **4:** **Welcome to Beacon**

 **'One Day** **Later** '

 **'Time: 11:30am** '

 **I** **wake up to the sound of my phones alarm ringing in my ears, i look at the screen to see what time it was, it read '11:30am' and my eyes widen**

 **Me: oh fuck! im late for the airship!**

Taiyang: i remember all the times i was late for class

Glynda: yes, Mr Xiao-Long, we both remember...

Taiyang: all the detentions...

 **I got up from my bed and quickly started putting my new clothes on**

Ruby: i wonder what he's gonna wear

 **5 minutes later, i come out of my bedroom fully-dressed, i wore a long, Shitagi shirt which was split through the middle with one side being black, the other being midnight blue and the back of it had a white tigers head on it, bandages were wrapped around my forearms and into the palm of my hands, a pair of white Hakama pants with a rope tied around the waist (to which the bottom of my shirt was below the rope), and a pair of light straw grieves topped off with a hood and scarf that were the same shade of blue as my shirt, to which my cat ears fit snugly under, then i fitted the sheathes for my katanas on my back and placed the dagger on the belt, now i was ready for Beacon..**

Yang: he definitely cleans up nicely

Nora: he looks so badass!

Ren: i respect that he went with a more traditional look

Meanwhile, Blake was blushing slightly and unfortunately, her parents noticed this

Kali: he looks like one of the protagonists from your books, Blake

Blake: MOM!

Ghira: i honestly would prefer him to be your boyfriend rather then Adam..

 **Me: i gotta move!**

 **I rush out of the apartment, through the empty lobby and outside of the building, i sprinted in the direction of the landing bays as fast as i could, i kept this going for another 15 minutes until i saw a huge crowd of people in front of the very large airship, thank fuck i made it, anyways, i took a moment to catch my breath and i made my way onto the ship and i took a seat, to kill some time i started playing games on my phone while the airship was taking off, until i heard a familiar voice, i turned my head to see Ruby talking to a rather 'large-chested" girl**

Yang: so Ether likes whats sees huh?~

Weiss: maybe its because your breasts are about the same size as your head..

Yang: ouch, ice cold Weiss!

 **Now, this girl absolutely dwarfed Ruby in terms of height, she had golden blonde hair that reached down to the back of her legs, her eyes were a lilac color, she wore a brown leather jacket that was partially zipped up with a yellow shirt with a black burning heart symbol on it (extra style points for that) that showed off her midriff, a pair of tight black shorts with a brown belt, a pair of brown leather boots and purple bandana tied around her knee**

 **So i put my phone in my pockets and i decided to introduce myself, i walked over to them until i was next to Ruby**

 **Me: hello again, Red**

 **She snaps her head and she faces me**

 **Ruby: oh hi! it's nice to see you again!**

 **Me: aye' you too**

 **I notice the other girl looking me up and down, as if shes deeming me worthy of being around her sister**

 **Other Girl: so Ruby, mind introducing me Mr Adorable over here?**

 ** _My Thoughts: IM NOT ADORABLE DAMN IT!_**

 **Ruby: oh right! Yang, this is the guy who stopped the dust robbery with me!**

 **Yang: so you're the one that my little sister wouldn't shut up about..?**

 **Me: it would seem so, yeah..**

 **She sticks out her hand for a handshake**

 **Yang: im Yang, Rubys older half-sister**

 **I shake her hand with a strong grip that matched hers**

 **Me: the names Ether..**

 **Just then, the hologram of a news programme could be heard as we all turn towards it, it was showing a mugshot of Roman Torchwick**

 **News Reporter: The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department, Back to you, Lisa**

 **The mugshot changed to Lisa and a photo of Faunus protesters with signs that said "WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!" which is followed by a red image of a growling wolfs head with three scratch marks through it**

 **Lisa: Thank you, Cyril, In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of theWhite Fang disrupted the ceremony, The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-**

 **The broadcast was cut off, now showing a hologram of the woman from last night**

 **Blonde Woman: hello and welcome to Beacon**

 **Yang: whos that?**

 **Blonde Woman: my name is Glynda Goodwitch**

 **Yang: oh..**

 **Goodwitch: You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world**

 **Her hologram disappears as everyone on-board goes to look out of the windows, to which we do aswell**

 **Ruby: oh wow! look, you can see Signal from up here! i guess home isnt too far after all..**

 **Yang pulls her into a one-armed hug**

 **Yang: Beacons our home now..**

 **We hear the sounds of someone groaning and rushing to the bathroom**

Jaune: i wish i could forget this bit

 **Yang: well, i guess the view isnt for everyone**

 **Ruby: it was a nice moment while it lasted**

 **Me: yeah it kinda was..**

 **The ship had now landed as we headed towards the open door, we stepped out and found ourselves in the courtyard with many people walking past us with their weapons on them**

 **Yang: the view from Vale's got nothing on this**

 **Ruby i were pretty much gushing over the weapons we saw**

 **Ruby: that kids got a collapsible staff!**

 **Me: that guys got a greatsword, that also a rocket launcher!**

 **Ruby: oh shes got fire sword!**

 **Me: what? where!?**

 **Yang: easy there little ones, they're just weapons**

 **Ruby: 'Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!**

 **Me: you're bloody right they are!**

 **Yang: Well, why can't you both swoon over your own weapons? Aren't you guys happy with them?**

 **Ruby whips out her big ass scythe and i do the same** **with** **my** **katanas**

 **Ruby** **: Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones, It's like meeting new people, but better...**

 **Me: i love** **Sunset and Blackout, id rather have nothing else!**

 **Yang playfully pulls down her hood over her face**

 **Yang: come on you two! why don't you both go make friends of your own?**

 **Me: hey, im fine by myself, thank you!**

 **Ruby: well, why would i need friends when i have you guys?**

 **Yang: well...**

 **A group of people show up behind her and she quickly high tails it away**

 **Yang: Actually, my friends are here, Gotta go catch up, 'Kay, see ya, bye!**

Taiyang: that isn't a good reason for leaving your sister Yang..

Yang: im sorry Dad...

Qrow: yeah, not cool Firecracker..

 **Ruby started getting a little dizzy and was spinning around**

 **Ruby: Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?**

 **She ends up falling backwards sending cart of luggage flying around the place and now she has a pissed off girl dress in all white standing over her**

 **White: what are you doing!?**

 **Ruby: uh, sorry!**

 **White: Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?**

 ** _My Thoughts: for fucks sake, its one of those types of people..._**

Weiss: i cant believe that i sounded like that..

Winter: im disappointed in you sister

Weiss: i know you are..

 **Ruby was holding one of her cases**

 **Ruby: Uuhhh...**

 **White: give me that!**

 **She snatches the case from Ruby**

 **White: This is Dust- mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!**

 **Ruby: uuhhhh...**

 **White: what are you, brain-dead?**

 **She said holding vial of red dust and closing the case**

 **Ruby: i..i know..**

 **Ruby started coughing and sniffling now**

 **White: Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!**

 **Ruby couldn't handle the amount dust entering her nose and she sneezed causing an element-filled explosion to send the vial flying a few feet away**

 **White: Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!**

 **Ruby: im really, really sorry!**

 **White: Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?**

 **Ruby** **: well i..i-**

 **White: This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so...watch where you're going!**

 **Now i was pissed off with her attitude and hostility so i storm over to them, getting in the space between them and facing White**

 **Me: hey, she already said sorry! so back the fuck off from her, Princess, before i turn that white outfit of yours into a deep shade of red!**

 **???: its heiress, actually...**

 **All three of us turn our heads in the direction of the voice and i shit you not, what i saw was simply breathtaking... there was a girl with long and wavy black hair and a matching bow on top of her head, she had stunning amber eyes, she wore a black buttoned vest with coattails, underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, cropped undershirt and white shorts, she also wore black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles, black ribbons were tied around her forearms and she had black scarf around her and she held the vial of dust from earlier and a book, overall...she was beautiful..**

Kali: looks like you have an admirer, Blake~

Blake just sat there in silence with a pink tint on the cheeks

Yang: i bet she likes him too~

Blake: i do not!

Yang: whatever you say Blake, but he has you hooked in~

 **I snap out of my thoughts as she begins to speak again**

 **Black: Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world..**

 **Weiss: finally! some recognition!**

 **Black: The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners..**

 **Weiss: Wha- How dare- The nerve of-**

 **Ruby began chuckling and i was laughing, hard**

 **Me: HAHA! HAHAAAAA! BOOSH! HAHA HA! GET FUCKIN' SHUT DOWN BITCH!**

 **She then snatched the vial from the girl in black and stormed off, meanwhile im still laughing ass off**

 **Ruby: i promise i'll make this up to you! I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's...**

 **The girl in black walked away before Ruby could speak with her and she collapses onto the floor**

 **Ruby: welcome to Beacon...**

 **We noticed the guy who was throwing up from before reach his hand out to Ruby**

 **Vomit Boy: hey...im Jaune**

 **She takes his hand and stands up**

 **Ruby: Ruby..**

 **Me: and im Ether..**

 **Ruby: aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?**

 **So Ruby, Jaune and i wandered around for a bit whilst having a conversation, in which i was mostly ignoring as i was too busy thinking about the girl in black from earlier**

 **Jaune: all im saying is that motion sickness is a much bigger problem then most people let on!**

 **Ruby: im sorry, Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind**

 **Jaune: oh yeah? and what if i called you Crater Face?**

 **Me: even though she didnt really cause the explosion..**

 **Jaune: Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!**

 **Me: well we both know thats complete bullshit..**

 **Jaune: ill have you know that they do love it!**

 **Me: your mother doesnt count, pal..**

 **There was an awkward silence before Ruby pipes up**

 **Ruby: so... i got this thing!**

 **She whips out her scythe again and it slams into the ground**

 ** _My Thoughts: she really needs to stop doing that.._**

 **Jaune: whoa! is that a scythe?**

 **Ruby: its also a customisable, high-impact sniper rifle!**

 **Jaune: a-wha?**

 **Me: its a pretty powerful gun..**

 **Jaune: thats cool!**

 **Ruby: So what've you got?**

 **He reveals his sword and shield to use**

 **Jaune: Oh! I, uh... I got this sword!**

 **Ruby: Ooooohh!**

 **Jaune: Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!**

 **Me: simple and reliable..**

 **Ruby: So, what do they do?**

 **The poor guy fumbled around with the shield before finally sorting it out**

 **Jaune: The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away...**

 **Me: But... wouldn't it weigh the same?**

 **Jaune: Yeah, it does...**

 **Ruby: Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it**

 **Jaune and I: Wait - you made that?!**

 **Ruby: Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?**

 **Jaune: It's a hand-me-down, My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war..**

 **Me: you honor him by using that blade, Jaune**

 **Jaune: thanks..**

 **Ruby: Sounds more like a family heirloom to me, Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days**

 **Jaune: Yeah, the classics...**

 **Me: and i've got these..**

 **I unsheathe** **my katanas to show them**

 **Me: not anything flashy, but they gets the job done, besides, a wise man once said 'its not about the weapon you use, its about how you use it'**

Ozpin: a good choice of words

 **Ruby: Hmm, Hey, where are we going?**

 **Me: i dunno, i followed you two..**

 **Jaune** : **Oh** **, I don't know! I was following you guys y..you think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh... Is that a no?**

 **Me: yup..**

 **After another 5 minute of wandering around aimlessly, we finally reach to what seemed to be where new students were gathering and i saw Yang waving at us**

 **Yang: hey Ruby, Ether, i saved you guys some spots!**

 **Ruby: i..i gotta go Jaune, i'll see you after the ceremony!**

 **Me: see ya' pal..**

 **We both headed towards Yang and stood next to her**

 **Yang: How's your first day going, little ones?**

 **Me: it could be worse, to be honest..**

 **Ruby: You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?**

 **Yang: Yikes! Meltdown already?**

 **Ruby: No, Iliterally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?**

 **Me: i think there was some electricity aswell..**

 **Yang: Are you both being sarcastic?**

 **Ruby: I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!**

 **Weiss:You!**

 **Ruby: Oh, God, it's happening again!**

 **Weiss: You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!**

 **Yang: Oh my God, you really exploded**

 **Now i closed my eyes, blocking out the on-going argument for a bit, until the sound of a microphone could be heard, i opened my eyes and i see Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch on the stage**

 **Ozpin: I'll... keep this brief, You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction, you assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step...**

 **He then leaves as Goodwitch takes to the mic**

 **Goodwitch: You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed..** **She then leaves aswell, following Ozpin**

 **Me: a bit condecending..**

 **Yang: Right..He seemed kind of...off**

 **Ruby: It's almost like he wasn't even there**

 **Jaune: I'm a natural blonde, you know!**

 **i facepalm at Jaunes shit attempt at flirtation**

 **Later on in the evening:**

 **Everyone was changed into some sleep wear of sorts and a sleeping bag, however, i wasn't prepared for this, so i just decided that i would sleep in what i was wearing and i sat down with my back against the wall, i only just noticed what appeared to be a lit candle and next to it was the girl in black from earlier on, she was wearing a simple black kimono with a white outline and reading her book, until Ruby and Yang came over..**

 **Ruby: Wait! What are you doing?!**

 **Yang was dragging Ruby over to the other girl**

 **Yang: Hel-looooo! I believe you two may know each other?**

 **Black: Aren't you... that girl that exploded?**

 **Ruby: Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater... Actually, you can just call me Ruby..**

 ** _My Thoughts: oh crap, this is gonna be awkward.._**

 **Black: Okay..**

 **Yang: What are you doing?**

 **Ruby: I don't know -help me!**

 **Yang: So... What's your name?**

 **Black: Blake..**

 **Yang: Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!**

 **Blake: Thanks!**

 ** _My Thoughts: ok now shes getting annoyed.._**

 **Yang: It goes great with your... pajamas!**

 **Blake: Right...**

 **Yang: Nice night, don't you think?**

 **Blake: Yes - it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book! That I will continue to read... As soon as you leave!**

 **Yang: Yeah, this girl's a lost cause**

 ** _My Thoughts: not to me she isn't!_**

 **Yang: Yeah, this girl's a lost cause**

 **Ruby** **: What's it about?**

 **Blake: Huh?**

 **Ruby: Your book. Does it have a name?**

 **Blake: Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body...**

 ** _My Thoughts: thats not a half-bad concept, honestly_**

 **Yang: Oh, yeah... That's real lovely!**

 **Ruby: I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!**

 **Blake: And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?**

 **Ruby: Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!**

 **Blake: That's... very ambitious for a child.. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale..**

 ** _My Thoughts: she does have a point..._**

 **Ruby: Well, that's why we're here! To make it better.**

 **Yang** **: Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!**

 **Yang then hugs Ruby** **and they get into a pretty comical fight and Blake and i laughed a little**

 **Blake: Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha-**

 **Weiss: What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?**

 **Weiss and Yang: Oh, not you again!**

 **Ruby: Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!**

 **Weiss: Oh,now you're on my side!**

 **Ruby: I was always on your side!**

 **Yang: Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!**

 **Weiss: She's a hazard to my health!**

 **I close my eyes to try and sleep as Blake blows out the candle, making the room dark..**

The screen pauses at that moment

Marcus: what do you guys think of that?

Yang: i think Ether has a big crush on Blake~

Blake: I..im sure he just wants us to be friends..

Yang: sure..~

Pyrrha: he doesn't seem that bad, sure he has anger problems but apart from that, he's a good guy

Ruby: yeah, he is!

Jaune: he's pretty cool!

 **(i hope you guys like that chapter, see you next time lads, byyye!)**


	6. Chapter 5: Proving Your Worth, Part 1

**(heres another installment of this fanfiction, i've noticed that I haven't featured much the audience in these past few chapters, so i will try my best to do just that, now enjoy!)**

Normal Text- Character Speech

 _Italics- Character Thoughts_

 **Bold- On Screen**

 **Chapter** **5:** **Proving** **Your Worth**

Marcus: lets bring some more people to the party

As he said that, Coco Adel and Velvet Scarlatina of Team CFVY appear seated

Coco: what the hell?

Velvet: w..whats going on?

After a long explanation of why everyone was there and a summary of the events that happened beforehand, they seemed to get the gist of it

Coco: so..basically we're watching a movie?

Marcus: pretty much, yeah..

Coco: cool..

Everyone then settles down and the screen un-pauses itself

 **'Initiation Day'**

 **'Time: 7:30am'**

 **I begin to groggily wake up from my slumber, as i open my eyes i see that a majority of the students were up and dressed, ready for initiation.. So i stretch my arms and i get up on my feet, i head to the cafeteria to grab myself a quick breakfast before i went to go grab my weapons from my locker, i had a bacon roll and a can of orange soda and it was quite nice actually..**

Yang: wow, someone who actually likes the cafeteria food..?

Weiss: i think he may have something wrong with his taste buds..

Sun: yeah.. thats just weird..

 **i finish my breakfast and i head towards my locker, i found it and i typed in the code for it, the door opened and i saw something strange, besides my normal katanas and my dagger there was a bow with a quiver full of normal arrows and what look like explosive arrows, the bows design intrigued me however, it was made of wood and a string but it was painted jet black and had dark blue tribal markings on it and the string was blue too, there was a note attached to it; it read: " _I noticed that you were severely lacking in any form of ranged capabilities, so i decided to do something about that, i hope you like my present to you.."_**

Ren: i wonder who would of wrote that note

Pyrrha: well it could have the been that spirit, maybe shes watching him somehow

Glynda: it is a possibility..

That seemed to be the best explanation that they had for this mystery

 **I fastened the quiver onto my back and slung the bow over my shoulder, i tied my katanas and my dagger to my rope belt, i heard Weiss talking to a red-headed girl, so i decided to eavesdrop, she looked like an ancient warrior or something, she wore a set of bronze armor with a matching circlet around her head and a red sash around her waist**

 **Weiss: So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!**

 ** _My Thoughts: naahhhh, Weiss is over here scheming!_**

 **Pyrrha: Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may**

 **Weiss: Well... I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together**

 **Pyrrha: Well, that sounds grand!**

 **Weiss: Great!**

 ** _My Thoughts: wait..oh piss! i forgot about teams!_**

Qrow: thats something, the numbers of initiates will be odd so the kid might not even get to be in a team..

Ozpin: there could be a way around this problem..

 **And then..Jaune..comes in between them both**

 **Jaune: You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you**

 ** _My Thoughts: oh god he's really going for it.._**

Jaune shuffled in seat, nervously

 **Weiss: You again?**

 **Pyrrha: Nice to meet you, Jaune!**

 **Jaune: Yeah, yeah..**

 **He then pushes Pyrrha aside, like a dumbass..**

 **Jaune: So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day**

 **Weiss: Oh, you'vegot to be kidding me!**

 **Jaune: Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?**

 **Pyrrha: Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-**

 **Jaune: You don't say. Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team**

 ** _My Thoughts: and now he's trying to go for a 'two-on-one'.. fuckin' idiot..._**

Yang: yeah thats usually a pretty bad idea..

 **Weiss: Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?**

 **Jaune: Not in the slightest, snow angel**

 **Weiss: This is Pyrrha**

 **Pyrrha: Hello again!**

 **Weiss: Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!**

 **Jaune: Never heard of it**

 **Weiss: She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!**

 **Jaune: The what?**

 **Weiss: She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!**

 **Jaune: That's you!? But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!**

 ** _My Thoughts: thats what recognises her from!? oh god, im losing brain cells now.._**

 **Pyrrha: Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you.**

 **Weiss: So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?**

 **Jaune: I guess not... Sorry...**

 **Pyrrha: Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!**

 ** _My Thoughts:_** **its her lose i guess..**

Pyrrha frowned at Ethers disapproval of Jaune, he wanted him to give Jaune a chance

 **Weiss: Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!**

 **Jaune:** **Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?**

 **Weiss: All right, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?!**

 **Pyrrha then throws her spear at Jaune, pinning him to one of the lockers**

 **Pyrrha: im sorry!**

 ** _My Thoughts: i guess she really.. 'spear-headed' his downfall.._**

Taiyang and Yang both laugh at the bad pun as groans were heard from everyone else

 **She walks up and pulls her spear out of the locker and Jaune flops onto the floor**

 **Pyrrha: It was nice meeting you!**

 **Jaune: Likewise...**

 **Ruby and Yang started walking up to us**

 **Yang: Having some trouble there, lady-killer?**

 **He takes Rubys hand and pulls himself up from the floor**

 **Jaune: I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?**

 **Me: 'Snow Angel' was probably the worst attempt at flirting i've ever heard..**

 **Ruby: come on, Jaune..**

 **10 minutes after heading to cliffs, we arrive there and we stood on metal pads on the ground as Ozpin gave us the run down of what we needed to do**

 **Ozpin: Ozpin: For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest..**

 **Glynda: Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today..**

 **Ruby: What? Ohhh...**

 **Ozpin: These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well..**

 **Ruby then groans**

 **Ozpin: That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years..**

 **Ruby and I: WHAT!?**

 **Ozpin: After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest, You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die..**

 ** _My Thoughts: at least he's straight to the point.._**

 **Ozpin: You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will reguard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?**

 **Jaune: Yeah, um, sir?**

 **Ozpin:Good! Now, take your positions..**

 **Everyone then strikes a pose as do i.. then everyone starts being launched into the sky**

 **Me: lets do this!**

Yang: alright! time for some action!

Ruby: yeah!

Blake: now we can see what he can really do

Ozpin: indeed..

 **I get launched high up into the air and i started to glide across the sky**

 ** _My Thoughts: ok! ok! what to fuckin' do!...alright i got it!_**

 **i wield my bow and i shoot a few arrows into some trees, which decended in levels of height as i jumped from each of the arrows, pulling off some aerial acrobatics, i back-flipped off of the last arrow and smoothly on my feet..**

Nora: and he sticks the landing!

Yang: sweet flip bro!

Glynda: good quick thinking on Mr Azures part

 **I sling my bow back over my shoulder and started walking in the direction of the temple, after some time, my ears picks up the** **sounds growling as i turn to face a pack of Beowolves, 5 of them at the most, before either one of us made a move on one another, i could feel my body flaring up as my hands and feet erupt with blue flames surrounding them with a similar thing coming from my eyes, i felt alot lighter then before as i look back at the Beowolves**

 **Me: you wanna play, bitch?! its fine by me!**

 **After i had said that, i blaze forward in a burst of speed and i strike one of the Beowolves head, pretty much blowing it up instantly, i leave no time for repreive as i shoot two large blue fireballs at another two of them, tearing a huge through their chests, another one charges me as i unsheathe one of my katanas and i surge towards it, slicing its legs clean off in one swift slash and stabbing its throat to finish it off, i then rush the last Beowolf grabbing it, leaping into the air and slamming its head into the ground, squashing it like a watermelon..**

Nora: THAT! WAS! AWESOME!

Yang: that was so fucking cool!!

Raven: it appears that i may have been wrong about this kid, he is very strong indeed..

Blake: it was bloody, but impressive..

 **I revert back to normal as i stop to catch my breathe for a moment**

 ** _My Thoughts: i guess i just discovered my semblance, blue pyrokinesis, it seems i can use it in many different ways too..which is cool.. now i need to pick up the pace.._**

 **I started walking for a bit until i heard the signs of someone fighting nearby, i look through a bush to see Yang fighting a few Ursas, her weapons were gauntlets that happened to be shotguns too, she straight up going beast mode on one of the Ursas, literally punching the shit out of it and sending it flying through a line of trees, i then notice another one collapse onto its stomach, only to reveal a katana\pistol\kusurigama combo weapon with its owner being a certain raven-haired girl named Blake, i then see the last Ursa try to make a move on her, so i dash forward slicing it in half with both of my blades with ease and i sheathe them afterwoods**

 **Yang: i could have taken them**

 **Me: well i can't let you have all the fun to yourself Yang! can i?**

 **Yang: it would seem that you're being greedy, Hotshot!**

 **Me: oh, hardly!**

 **Blake: Ahem!**

 **i turn to face her, to which i managed not to blush when i saw eyes again**

 **Blake: i dont believe we've met..**

 **Me: s.. sorry about that..i..im Ether Azure..**

Yang: haha! he's actually stuttering!~

Kali: oh my gosh! he's so love-struck and adorable!~

Ghira: the poor boy is lost for words!

Everyone started chuckling and giggling, all the while, Blake is just sat there; blushing profusely

 **Blake: Blake Belladonna..**

 ** _My Thoughts: wait..as in 'pretty woman' or the nice-looking plant that can kill you..?_**

 **Me: n..nice name..**

 **Blake then sends a playful smirk my way**

 **Blake: Thanks..**

 **Me: you're welcome..**

 **Yang: hey! if you two are done flirting with each other, can we get moving now?**

 ** _My Thoughts:_ _oh fuck you Yang!_**

 **Blake: shes right, we should get going..**

 **Me: o..of course..**

 **The three of us started heading out, after 5 minutes we were directed towards a ridge that was in front of us, which had a view of the ruins we needed to go to..**

 **Yang: Think this is it?**

 **Me: well its not like theres any other abandoned ruins out here is there?**

 **Yang: not need to be sarcastic, Blue Boy**

 **I ignore her as we walk to ruins to grab one of the relics and Blake grabs one of them**

 **Blake: chess pieces?**

 **Yang: Some of them are missing, Looks like we weren't the first ones here**

 **Blake: Well, I guess we should pick one**

 **After a couple of minutes we decided on what pieces to grab as Yang took a white knight piece**

 **Yang: how about a cute little pony?**

 **Blake smirked at her future partner**

 **Blake: sure..**

 **She picked up the same piece as Yang and i chose the white pawn piece**

Ozpin: hmmm..the pawn..? interesting..

 **Yang: hey Ether, why did you pick the pawn?**

 **Me: ...Personal reasons, Blondie..ill tell you once i get to know you better..**

 **Yang: ummm ok sure.. well that wasn't too hard!**

 **Blake: Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find..**

 **Suddenly, a scream could be heard from afar**

 **Yang: Some girl's in trouble! guys, did you hear that?**

 **Me: sure as hell did..**

 **Yang: what should we do?**

 **Meanwhile, Blake was looking and pointing up at the sky as we look up to see Ruby falling from the sky**

 **Ruby: heeeeaads uuuuupp!**

The screen then pauses once again

Marcus: sorry to leave things on a cliffhanger guys..

Ruby: it's ok, at least we saw Ether discover his semblance!

 **(hope you guys liked this chapter, you know the routine already, ill see you lads next time, byyye!)**


	7. Just a announcement

(im gonna be remaking this story due to mainly not liking how the structures of the chapters were set out, i will working on that for a while, see you later lads, byyye!)


End file.
